deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Morningstar
Princess Morningstar is the daughter of Smithy and Star Dream. An outwardly harsh, one-woman security contractor who has quite a few opinions bubbling underneath her cold monocular gaze. Backstory Once upon a time, while laboring away in his endless factory after a lengthy self-reassembly process, the interdimensional conqueror Smithy got warning of an object set to crash into his factory. Two minutes later, it did, nearly taking his favorite smithing station out. Upon moving to beat the object into submission, he noticed something immediately unique about it. Whatever it was, it resembled a giant, broken screw, white and black, damaged beyond any mere straightening out. Whatever it was, it appeared to be some sort of AI node. But what really caught his eye is the sheer power it produced; Power that felt similar to that of the Star Piece he once affixed to his chest. He decided to salvage what he could of the machine's inner workings and create a new weapon. One that would grant his wish of a world of war and weapons. As he pounded the shell into shape around the core, a very unique form took hold, almost as if it was helping itself take shape. Smithy was intrigued, but enthusiastic. This would be his finest work yet. The end result was a Machine Made that was unlike any other. It still had the screw-like element of the older machine, but not only did it carry several of its own elements, particularly several spiky protrusions on its head, but it seemed to look almost like... one of the people who helped stop his conquest. A princess, he believed she was. He found it fitting; What is a king, without someone to continue the reign should he rust away? He shall raise her as a nigh-unparalleled leader and weapon, wielding the infinite powers of the cosmos to grant his grandest wishes. His darling princess, and his fearsome morningstar. However, this plan went south very quickly when Smithy realized he didn't know how to raise this child. She fled his factory, and found solitude within the less populated regions of the Mushroom Kingdom before beginning a multidimensional trek to find her own purpose. Personality Morningstar is a deceptively flexible sort of person. She can be very cold and distant to many people, making it difficult to befriend her and easier to get on her bad side. Said bad side is a demonstration of the brutality she was taught to show in the face of disrespect. But once you can break through the wall or convince her to let it down, she can be very protective and caring. She tends to gravitate towards people who show some concern and respect for her on sight. Abilities Morningstar possesses a surprising amount of the original arsenal Star Dream had, albeit scaled down. She can produce a barrage of lasers, pull asteroids from nearby clusters, teleport a limited distance, and fly unassisted. In addition, she can change her body between her "core" form, and a humanoid shape. Relationships Smithy She does not like her father. Not only did he impose his will upon her harshly while also trying to coddle her and teach her how to function as he does, he had tried to ignore any possible bleed between her personality and the data contained within the machine he used to create her. In the end, she was also disgusted when she realized he was trying to use her ability to grant wishes to his own end with no consideration for her own desires. So, she abandoned him. Star Dream Though she does not know what it is or what happened to it before it showed up in Smithy's Factory, she gets residual bleed-through from its internal memory and research data. She utilizes much of this data to get a general idea of what she's doing, but sometimes she takes in more data than she realized. The remnants of... something, within Star Dream have mildly corrupted her memory banks, overwriting a few bits of her time spent with Smithy and causing her to question if he was as bad as she thought. As a result, she doesn't like to dwell on his treatment of her much. Fetter Morningstar's main fetter is the first-stage Aster, The Smelted. Also appearing are the second-stage Aster, The Cast and the third-stage Aster, The Forged. Trivia * As a result of her father's mistreatment, she becomes immensely discomforted when the word "wish" is used around her, especially when referring to the wishes of the speaker. * She has a similar reaction to people calling her Nectarine, but it's more just "She thinks that name is embarrassingly bad." Gallery Morningstar.png | Morningstar's original form morningstar-0.png | Her humanoid body Morningstara.jpg Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:Females